The exemplary embodiment relates to the remote operation of electronic devices. It finds particular application in connection with a remote control system for initiating the supply of power to an electronic device, such as a television set, video cassette recorder, radio, or the like, and which removes the need for the device to be maintained in a powered standby mode when not in use.
Power supply circuits are utilized in electronic devices to provide an electronic device with power for continuous operation. For example, a television set utilizes a power supply circuit to provide electrical power for reception and transmission of broadcast, cable or satellite signals to a user. Many electronic devices have a standby mode which provides electrical power to the electronic device for permitting remote activation of the device. A television set, for example, is equipped with a low power standby power supply circuit, to allow the user to activate the television set at times when it is in a ‘power-off’ mode.
The standby power supply circuit provides electrical power to a micro-controller and infra-red receiver such that the power-on may be accomplished by a remote control device at any time. Additionally, a small electric light is often powered to indicate that the device can be remotely actuated. Although nominally described as ‘standby,’ the standby power supply circuit does not necessarily stop working when the television set is in power-on mode. Rather, the circuit remains fully operational in power-on mode to keep delivering electrical power to the micro-controller and other digital circuits. Standby power supply circuits thus provide continuous electrical power to electronic devices both in power-on and power-off modes.
Although they consume only about two watts of output electrical power, standby power supply circuits, because they are running continuously, account for a considerable portion of the total power consumed by the device. In many homes, where multiple electronic devices are continuously maintained in standby mode, the waste of energy can be quite significant, particularly when viewed on a national or global scale. It has been estimated that in the average home, about 75% of the electricity used to power home electronics is consumed while the products are not in use.
There remains a need for a system and method for remotely controlling a change in the state of an electronic device between a power off and power on mode which does not entail the device being continuously powered.
Incorporation by Reference
The following references, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference, are mentioned:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,306, entitled SIGNAL POWERED RECEIVER, by Darrow, discloses a self-powered receiver including a series resonant circuit tuned to the carrier frequency of a modulated carrier signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,770, entitled WIRELESS POWER TRANSMISSION SYSTEM WITH INCREASED OUTPUT VOLTAGE, by Bartels, discloses a device for wireless power transmission, including a system for supplying transponders, which includes a high-frequency transmitter that transmits a transmitted high-frequency output signal, and a high-frequency receiver that receives the transmitted high-frequency output signal.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0105034, entitled STANDBY POWER SUPPLY SHUTDOWN AT POWER ON, by Libera, discloses a standby power supply circuit that controls power consumption. Electromagnetic interference during operation of a television is decreased by disconnecting the AC line from the standby power supply circuit.
U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0279165, entitled REED SWITCH APPARATUS AND METHOD OF USING SAME, by Gilmore, discloses a reed switch apparatus which utilizes one or more reed switches to communicate with one or more devices.
Brief Description
In accordance with one aspect of the exemplary embodiment, a system for switching on an electrical device includes a startup circuit for an associated electrical device. The electrical device has a main power circuit comprising first and second paths and a main switch for selectively connecting the electrical device with an associated power source. The startup circuit uses a pulse of electromagnetic energy transmitted wirelessly from an associated remote control device to form a third path, whereby power is supplied from the associated power source for actuating the main switch.
In accordance with another aspect, a method for remotely switching on an electrical device is provided. The device is connectable with a power source by first and second paths. The first path includes a main switch. The method includes transmitting a signal comprising a pulse of electromagnetic energy from a remote device to a startup circuit for the electrical device and using the energy pulse to temporarily form a third path which brings power from the power source to actuate the main switch, whereby power is supplied from the associated power source to the electrical device by the first and second paths.
In another aspect, a wireless system is provided for remotely switching on an electrical device without requiring the electrical device to be in a standby mode in which power is consumed.
In various aspects of this embodiment, the wireless system may include a remote control device including a transmitter which transmits a high energy pulse of electromagnetic radiation. A main circuit is provided for bringing power to the electrical device. The main circuit includes a switch and an actuator which actuates the main switch. A startup circuit includes a normally open second switch having a closed position in which an electrical path is formed which allows power to flow to the actuator for actuating the main switch and a coil proximate the second switch, the coil converting the high energy pulse to an electromagnetic field which only temporarily closes the second switch.